Companions
You are not the only hero in Prophesy of Pendor. Across the lands, you may find characters in taverns who will be willing to aid you...for a price. Companions are much more expensive in Pendor, often costing thousands of denars to hire (Sir Roland, the most expensive companion, costs 8000 denars). However, in most cases, companions are far more advanced than in Native and come with stronger equipment. For example, Lethaldiran is recruited at level 42 and comes with Noldor armor and a Noldor bow and arrows, with weapon proficiencies over 400. As of version 3.7, companions' starting skills and experience are slightly randomized per save file. Also, their starting levels have been lowered. For companion prices and making them vassals info, just scroll down to the table. Strategy: Companion Combinations These combinations are thought to avoid any conflicts within the party which often result in your companions leaving. Some combinations will allow the player some actions whilst other combinations, will allow other actions. * Diev-Sigismund-Leslie-Kaverra-Lethaldiran-Julia-Alyssa-Alistair ** 5 commoners, 3 nobles ** Special troops: Eventide, Dragon, Noldor & Maiden Rangers ** You can add Ansen+Sir Rayne for versatility or Boadice+Frederic for more asskicking power. ** Do not raid villages, steal from peasants or rob merchants, otherwise Leslie, Diev and Boadice will be upset. ** Do not run from battles, or Sir Alistair, Sir Rayne and Frederick will be upset. ** Do not fail quests, or Alyssa will be upset. ** Do not fail to feed or pay the troops, do not get slaughtered or Kaverra, Siggy, Lethaldiran, Julia and Ansen will be upset. * Adonja-Donavan-Kassim-Ediz-Riva-Sara-Roland-Jocelyn ** 4 commoners, 4 nobles ** Can add any 2 from the inner circle because an adjacent dislike will be balanced by likes. More than 2 from the inner circle though means someone gets two dislikes and leaves. ** Do not raid villages, steal from peasants or rob merchants, otherwise Jocelyn and Roland will be upset. ** Do not run from battles, or Donavan, Ediz and Sara will be upset. ** Do not fail to feed or pay the men, do not get slaughtered or Adonja, Kassim and Riva will be upset. * Alistair-Adonja-Donavan-Kassim-Ediz-Riva-Alyssa-Ansen OR Alistair-Sigismund-Donavan-Kassim-Ediz-Riva-Sara-Sir Rayne ** With both of these groups, feel free raid villages, steal from poor miserable peasants, rob merchants and get away with it. * Roland-Jocelyn-Diev-Sigismund-Leslie-Kaverra-Lethaldiran-Julia-Boadice ** 6 commoners, 3 nobles ** This is probably the most hard core, kick ass warring group ever. ** No medic. ** Ok to run from battles, surrender, pay off bullies and bandits, leave some men behind to cover your escape, and everyone is still happy! * Leslie-Diev-Donavan-Frederick-Jocelyn-Boadice-Ediz ** Add either: Alistair & Alyssa 'or' Roland & Sara *** It would appear that Alistair & Alyssa would be a better choice, unless you're a big fan of funny mustaches and man-eaters. ** Ok to not feed or pay your men. You can get slaughtered, and everyone's still happy. ** Versatile skills distribution. ** Can't go raiding stuff or surrendering, or failing quests with this group. Companions as Lords Much like native, you can grant fiefs to your companions if you become a King. Some companions will field special, elite troops along with their normal culture troops. All companions start with 1000 renown if turned into vassals. In bold good personalities and good social status. For further information about lord personalities click here. Making a commoner a vassal will drop your relation with many lords (not only the ones in your kingdom).. Tips * Normally, the maximum amount of companions you can comfortably have at once is 10. * If you have 10 Persuasion, you can have all of the companions in your party, as you will be persuasive enough to prevent them from leaving. * Ansen, Leslie and Sara the Fox are good candidates for INT/CHA party skills that you will not be levelling up. * For high-level companions, like Lethaldiran and Sir Roland, investing Qualis Gems for the Dust of Twilight will allow them to become even stronger without needing to grind for EXP. * Regarding Custom Knighthood Orders, plan accordingly as you want high trainer skill to pass over STR, AGI and Weapon Proficiency in a timely manner. Category:Companions